


m.o.x.e

by minsshuo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Character Death, Cosplay, Light Angst, Multi, Polygamy, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsshuo/pseuds/minsshuo
Summary: xiulaychen being assassins and friends and lovers in one. all’s well until they were ordered to kill each other.





	m.o.x.e

The three had been friends ever since they were small. They all met in a small nursery in China, wherein it was revealed that two Korean boys will be joining the class of 3 to 4 year old kids. They went to the same preparatory school, element school, middle school, junior high school up until to college – and they are still friends with each other. Rather, best friends who benefits from the other?

“Xing, tonight was supposed to be Dae’s night,” Minseok muffled a particularly loud moan against Jongdae’s shoulder and pushed his hips back against Yixing’s hand, fingers coiling themselves onto the sheets below their very bodies.

“You were so pretty earlier, gege,” Yixing cooed before he leaned in to suck a mark onto the bottom of Minseok’s spine, delighting in the shiver that Minseok’s body soaked into. “To think that you’ll really wear that while doing our mission,” A sigh was emitted and his digits moved in deeper inside Minseok, something that had Minseok biting against Jongdae’s shoulder blade because he had to suppress his noises.

_Don’t make a sound or else…_

Jongdae’s hands slid up Minseok’s jaw, thumb caressing and caressing as if to soothe, to calm Minseok down, “Your thighs were really distracting earlier, they were so milky against that maroon skirt,” Jongdae’s gaze scanned Minseok’s face, his own lips twitching into an adoring smile, “Do you think we can let you go easily after that? We have to savor you first,”

“Ah, please,” Thrusting his hips back Minseok closed his eyes as he whispered the words, shaking much more obviously now.

“Please what, baby?” Jongdae swooped down to kiss Minseok’s sweaty forehead, smile still on his face as Minseok’s hands scrambled to hold onto him.

“Please, please, give me what I deserve. I’ll behave well,”

Yixing and Jongdae smiled glanced at each other and smiled knowingly, both almost in sync when they glanced back at Minseok who was starting quiver in their hold.

“Good boy.”

 

 

Zhang Yixing, also known as Assassin 2AAY, is the type of assassin who prefers slowly torturing his targets. The reason? Well, he enjoyed being the one who’s inflicting pain onto the ones he deemed unworthy of having a comfortable life – his view was deeply influenced by the company he was hired in however, so his reason may seem unfair. Or maybe it’s just because he has a mental disorder that causes people to call him a lunatic. He prefers using short-ranged weapons and hand to hand combat, as proven of him always bringing a short pocket knife wherever he goes that he uses effectively.

Kim Jongdae, also known as Assassin 289N, is the opposite kind of assassin Yixing is. He prefers killing off his targets quickly, so as to not trouble himself when he gets missions that usually has only minutes of cleaning time allowed. He uses long ranged weapons when he has a lot of time to invest in cleaning the scene of the murder like snipers, but he uses his stealth and a lot of silencer on his guns to finish his targets in no time. He keeps a handy silencer in his pocket at all times.

The last one is Kim Minseok, Assassin 363N, the balance between Jongdae and Yixing although he also has his own spice. Due to his obsessive compulsive disorder, his way of killing is clean. His targets always have to suffer upper body attacks because of his favorite choice of weapons; snipers for the head, traditional Japanese ninja artillery for the whole upper body area. Some says he’s also resourceful as a person and a killer, so killing just by his hands or a mere spoon is expected when his alias is brought up.

All in all, if the three of them are together, their work is leveled up to the highest level. They plan attacks together and even make sure the other enjoys their work – one leaked plan of theirs was that of Yixing and Minseok, who were tasked to go undercover as couples visiting a strip club that a drug lord owns to infiltrate the area and make sure the owner will not be able to come home anymore. It was clearly an ambush, with Jongdae staying outside of the premises to shoot at anyone leaving or coming inside the area.

They all work well together, so well that their own company was starting to think that someday, these three will end up killing them as well if they were provoked.

 

 

“Do you want to cum?” It was Jongdae who asked as he pushed back Minseok’s bangs off of the older’s pretty face, taking in the sight of Minseok’s rosy lips stretched wide around his shaft.

Minseok hummed as a response, dilated pupils making his kitten-like eyes look bigger in size which added to the fact that he was staring back at Jongdae’s eyes with pleading very much written all over his face. He also started to thrust back against Yixing’s shallow movements, humming in delight as Yixing’s tip brushed against his spot.

Yixing gritted his teeth and began to quicken his pace when he saw Jongdae nod at him, his hand circling around Minseok’s body so he can curl his fingers around Minseok’s member, his fist tight as he stroked with precise movements. With his hips snapping against Minseok’s and effectively hitting the deepest parts of the male, Minseok almost choked around Jongdae’s cock, if not for Jongdae pulling his hips back to make sure Minseok is alright, but still enough so that his tip is still trapped between Minseok’s lips.

“You’ll have to make us cum first,” Jongdae seethed through his clenched teeth when the man sucking him started to bob his head up and down repeatedly after some seconds of reprieve from the pressure earlier, taking Jongdae so deep Jongdae groaned at the tightness of Minseok’s mouth.

“Our Minseok-ie must be near already,” Yixing draped himself over Minseok’s back, sucking a faint mark on the spot behind Minseok’s ear.

Jongdae must have noticed this as well since Minseok’s body became tense - a sure signal that makes it easy for them to track how long they can drag Minseok through these nightly sessions of theirs. He pulled out from Minseok’s mouth for a bit to arrange his position over the wet sheets of their bed, tapping on Minseok’s cheek so that the older can take him back again.

Moaning through the haze he was subjected to, Minseok’s body worked in its own accord, meaning he was giving Jongdae what Jongdae needed at that moment while he takes what he needed from Yixing who was ploughing into him steadily - which he’s sure that Yixing needed as well to tip himself off to completion.

It probably happened through the three of them by a domino effect – it first started with Yixing; when his hips stuttered and snapped against Minseok’s for the last time before he was releasing deep inside Minseok - something that triggered Minseok to overdrive because he has been in this position from God knows how long already, creaming the sheets beneath him as he whimpered in content around Jongdae’s cock stuffing his mouth. Jongdae came almost at the same time Minseok did, pushing Minseok down onto his possession so not a drop will be wasted.

“Don’t lose everything, Minseok-ah,” Yixing whispered while rolling his hips against Minseok’s to ride his orgasm out, humming at how tight Minseok has been clenching onto him ever since they started.

 

 

“Have you received it as well?” Jongdae looked up from his mobile phone while his free hand stroked Minseok’s soft hair strands gently, chancing a glance towards where Yixing was sitting on the floor. He had just got a mission from the higher-ups, something that was supposed to be an individual one but Jongdae knows that this is something that concerns the group as well.

“Yep.” Yixing nodded his head slowly, turning off his phone and resting his head onto the seats of the couch, just near where Minseok’s free hand was resting.

“If I kill the both of you, what will you think?” Minseok yawned after he finished reading the contents of the message that was sent to him from his phone. He glanced up from where he was laying his head on Jongdae’s lap to see a reaction.

Yixing’s lips quirked up into a small grin; though he couldn’t see Jongdae from his angle – he’s too lazy to crane his head up to chance a swift look – he knows what Jongdae will say. Years of being with each other gave them the benefit to read each other like the back of their hands, expressions and movements memorized, thoughts and emotions deciphered within a second of looking deep into the other’s eye.

“You wouldn’t be able to do that anyway. You need us a lot.” Flicking at Minseok’s forehead, Jongdae whined his infamous whine, something that’s known to ease and lighten the atmosphere around them whenever they needed a break from their oftentimes tiring job. “Quit speaking like this or else we’ll do something about that mouth of yours,”

The statement may sound like a dangerous threat to those who know them as killers, but those who know them as who they are without the guns and the weapons know that it’s more of a playful statement. To Minseok however, it’s a promise that he would like to get fulfilled as much as possible.

Yixing laughed softly at the image that crossed his mind, taking one of Minseok’s fingers into his mouth all the while speaking, “Is that even a punishment? You know how much Minseok loves to be bound.”

Jongdae shook his head, a carefree laughter spilling from his lips. “I know, so we wouldn’t make it easy on him. We should enjoy ourselves too, don’t you think?”

“Mean!” Minseok exclaimed with an excited smile on his face, covering his face to hide the flush easily settling itself on soft pale cheeks.

 

 

“Targets spotted at a 35 mile radius. You think you can handle this fine, Jongdae?” Minseok knew that Jongdae can take it. He knew but he’ll always ask, just to double-check things.

“’Course, hyung. This is my forte,” Jongdae chuckled over his in-ear piece, shaking his head while refocusing and adjusting the scope of his sniper gun. It was one of the chilly evenings of early December so the cold was affecting his usual steady position because he’s been shivering due to the cold. “Ah, but we should have brought hot packs with us.”

Minseok frowned a bit and pulled back from his scope to stare at the building opposite his direction. His gaze went over to the rooftop and he squinted to make out Jongdae’s figure from the darkness. As expected he wasn’t able to. Maybe next time he’ll invest on night ray vision glasses for the group. “Next time, next time. For now, maintain your position.”

“Any news about Xing hyung?”

Minseok licked his lips, taking his eyes off of the scope of his own gun and glanced down below to check up on Yixing. He couldn’t see the man anywhere. That’s alright, Minseok thinks. Yixing has always liked blending in the dark before attacking. “He’ll check in later. He’s probably wilding again.”

“That’s worrying, but yeah. He’s just readying himself.” Jongdae sighed before chuckling, index finger ready to pull the trigger. He’ll have to wait for Minseok’s signal before he does.

“No need to worry,” Yixing suddenly popped into their conversation. Through their in-ear pieces, they can hear Yixing chortle in amusement. It also came out hushed. Yixing has to be quiet after all. “Just keep your eyes on the targets.”

Jongdae shook his head but he was still amazed at how composed Yixing sounded. A true assassin indeed. Smiling fondly, he turned back to his work, squinted his eyes and tightened his grip onto his sniper gun. He was sure Yixing was also waiting for Minseok’s cue. They have to do this as quick and precise as possible.

There was a deafening silence that overtook them afterwards, and the three waited for seconds to tick by. Their targets are still waiting for something it seems, but the moment two short blasts broke the solemnity of their surroundings, fresh blood was splattered over gravel and cement.

Then, nothing.

 

 

It was deep into the night when there’s glass shattering from outside that woke him up. Jongdae shot up from where he was lying on the softness of his bed and almost instantaneously searched for the gun he always kept hidden under his pillows. As quiet as a mouse, he rolled out of his bed and tiptoed slowly towards the door to his room.

A few more steps and he can finally take a peek at the hallway to see what’s wrong but he heard footsteps and there were loud noises. These were indications that someone broke into their house since Minseok and Yixing weren’t really that loud. Jongdae almost tripped on his feet to hide inside his walk-in closet adjacent to his door. Good thing he was fast enough to close it since there were people who came inside his room.

“Damn, I knew it,” Cussing under his breath, Jongdae kept his eyes solely onto the two masked men wearing familiar black suits (with the logo of their agency proudly plastered on the back part) who entered his room before hiding again. No one was supposed to know of their residence, but Jongdae was suddenly certain these two followed the three of them home, right after finishing a clean assassination of two corrupt higher-ups within the agency they’re working from. Jongdae knew that they’re in danger even before they could receive the messages, but he didn’t know that it’s this soon.

The Boss must’ve wanted them to be put down before this night ends. Jongdae thought that maybe, it’s going to be the end for the three of them if they don’t act fast enough.

“On your knees and put your arms up.”

It was waxy and commanding, full of authority and his tone cold and steely. Jongdae’s lips quirked up at the corners when he realized who it was. Of course. Slowly but carefully, he went out from where he was hiding. On his feet, there were the two men. Jongdae sighed in relief before his eyes met with Minseok’s who was twirling two knives in each of his small hands. Jongdae grinned at the sight before he took the guns from the men’s hands. “Almost got me there, fools,” He sing-sang and hit the men with the handles of the guns that were already in his possession, using force that knocked the men unconscious in seconds. Jongdae made sure that they were down before asking, “Where’s Yixing-hyung?”

Minseok cocked his head towards the direction of the living room, pursing his lips. Jongdae realized that Minseok had also just woken up from his sleep.

“Is he—“

“Cleaning up the bloody scene, yeah,” Stepping closer to him, Minseok stood on his toes to peck Jongdae’s chin before he was handing Jongdae a knife in exchange for one of the guns. “Should we finish these men?”

Jongdae laughed softly, brushing Minseok’s dark fringe back before leaning in to steal a messy sleepy kiss from Minseok’s lips. He took the cold knife in his hand and ran a thumb over the sharpness of its blade.

“Yeah. Before Yixing-hyung does.”

 

 

The three left South Korea for Laos after that night, going undercover and changing their names to get out of their past agency’s hair. It wasn’t an easy task and was always an exhausting one, making them think sometimes if they’re digging their own graves and just burdening themselves. As usual, Minseok’s always there to calm them down, talk to them about how escaping is worth it since they’re still together and so so free.

 

 

It wasn’t long before Yixing was caught by the police and was executed and thrown to prison because of wilding out during a drunken night in a club. He killed five people just because they disturbed him from his thoughts. Yixing has always been the unstoppable one from the three of them. Minseok and Jongdae swore to get Yixing out. Yixing said that he’ll wait patiently. Jongdae couldn’t stop crying that day.

 

 

Jongdae and Minseok were when Yixing was killed by the members of their past agency. They planned to break inside the jail to get Yixing out but their agency already got to him before they can. It was too clean, the murder, and the two briefly thought of what will happen to them if the same fate befall them. A numb Minseok had to comfort a broken Jongdae when they boarded the plane towards Russia under the names Vince Matt and Brooke Damons.

 

 

There were no more data gathered from the two assassins when they arrived from Pulkovo airport. After they took their baggage, they simply disappeared into thin air. Security camera footages contain nothing as well, and there were no witnesses as to where the two could have gone. This prompted Jongdae and Minseok’s agency to declare that the two assassins were already disposed of somehow when the search they conducted returned fruitless.

 

 

“Minseok, I’m going to burn them in hell.”

Minseok regarded Jongdae with a soft smile, reaching forward to stroke the man’s cheek tenderly. Jongdae almost immediately leaned into his touch but the fire in his eyes told Minseok of greater things. They scream of retribution, reprisal, vengeance—

“Of course, baby. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,” Jongdae’s eyes fluttered open at those words, observing how anger still lights up Minseok’s face even though it was supposed to darken it. “Let’s kill everyone else.”

Jongdae bit his lip and glanced out of the window. Minseok followed his gaze and breathed in calmly.

Next week, all hell will break loose.


End file.
